Sacrifices
by Sorrowful
Summary: Rain must venture to an unknown path without Domon--if not, she could be driven into insanity by the memory of her father.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Sacrifices**

**Chapter: One -- Nightmare**

There was that piercing gun shot, my father's figure falling to the ground and then; I awoke. Bathed in sweat to say the least, my eyes widened in fear. My heart accelerating each moment that passed. This was now a routine that I passed through every night, and every moment that I snatched a fragment of sleep. In turn, Domon had grown restless. Stroking my hair and soothing me back to sleep. But I was relentless in not falling asleep again--I knew the result that would bring. Every day that passed my mood had grown more foul and spiteful. Neither I nor Domon could take it for much longer.

I snapped back to reality and realized a minor ache had developed in my back from leaning on the wall, watching Domon sleep. I decided to change my posture but only knocked over Domon's alarm clock. He immediately woke and looked at me groggily.

"Rain, can't you sleep again?"

It had been a month since I hadn't been able to sleep without having a nightmare, didn't he get the picture yet?

I mentally scolded myself for thinking such spiteful thoughts when I knew that Domon was only trying to help.

"No, Domon, I couldn't. Go back to sleep--I'll be fine."

He assumed a sitting position on the bed and shook his head, his messy black hair dislodging itself from it's usual place.

"And let you wander aimlessly around the house again?"

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't wandering, Domon. I stopped doing that a week back. I told you that yesterday."

I said curtly, and watched a frown form on Domon's face, replacing his usual scowl.

"You say a lot of things."

He replied, fighting his desperate need to lie back down and sleep.

"You're a doctor; you of all people should know you need your sleep. You've told me countless times."

He added with a yawn.

"There's a difference between wanting to sleep and being able to sleep, you of all people should know that."

I said triumphantly, crossing my arms against my chest in a determined poise.

"Besides, even if I were to fall asleep, which I have been doing everywhere; I would just awake again from that nightmare."

I added in return.

It was true, too. I had been falling asleep on any surface that had the capability to maintain my head in comfortable position. Sometimes, I would just fall alsleep on the floor. These sudden attacks of sleep were becoming more frequent. Unfortunately, I would awake seconds later, looking startled and dazed.

"Isn't there a medical way to keep you from dreaming, or something?"

He stated, sleep winning him over slowly.

"There probably is, but everytime I go to research I fall asleep mid-way. I never get very far."

A smile made its way to my tired face. It strained me even to smile.

"Domon go back to---"

I cut off my sentence, hearing Domon snore softly.

"Look at that, now he decides to take my advice."

My arms gave away from my weariness and I walked over to the bed. I smoothed over the sheet and crawled into bed. Domon acknowledged my presence by putting his arm around me. My eyes quickly gave out and I gave in to sleep only to awaken a moment later from the same nightmare.

Domon stirred and a scowl came upon his face, but this time no words of comfort were ensued.

I was depriving him of sleep as well, I knew. In fact, it was my fault his performance as a gundam fighter had decreased. Everyone had taken notice. I rolled out of bed to land softly on the rug and stood up. All I was causing Domon was deprivation of sleep and getting shouted at by the gundam officials. Even the shuffle alliance had drifted from me because of my moods. Domon had even issued himself a new mechanic because he had grown tired of my sour moods. I hadn't helped myself one bit by telling him about my nightmare either.

I took a good look at Domon who was sleeping soundly.

Obviously my sleeping situation wasn't going to improve. I had to put to rest my father's memory first. I realized that I couldn't come to do that being here, and Domon would never allow me to leave. He would be stubborn about me staying, as usual.

But I would leave, I had to. Either that or wait until insanity consumed me from the lack of sleep.

I gently took a suitcase from the closet and opened the drawers of my clothing silently. I threw essential items and slowly zipped up the suitcase.

Domon wouldn't oppose to my decision.

He wouldn't know.

**Authors Note: **This is going to be my very first fic of G Gundam that will be multi-chaptered. I hope everyone likes it! R/R


	2. Surprises

**Title: Sacrifices**

**Chapter: Two -- Surprise**

Tomorrow is a different day, Rain reminded herself as she opened her eyes to her surroundings. She was on a train, and had been so all night. Her eyes begged for sleep, but she had managed to resist thus far. The logical part of her brain had begged her to return home to Domon, told her that together they would overcome her fears. She had shut out that part a few hours before. Rain had optimistically decided that she would be fine. That theory didn't last very long when she realized Domon's state when he awoke to find her missing. The haggard and tired faces that surrounding her, accompanied by the blinding lights in the window did nothing to comfort her. Rain was beginning to wonder whether she had made the right decision in the first place. A few moments later she fell asleep and awoke, trembling. She knew then, that she had made the right choice in spite of the longing to be embraced by Domon. Tomorrow had arrived, and as far as Rain could see, nothing indicated a difference.

Domon was in a rampage. He tore at the house, unleashing his anger at anything that crossed his path. When he awoke, he was vastly worried about Rain's absence. He tried to reason with himself that she was probably out on an early stroll.  After a few nights of the recurring nightmare she had taken a fancy to taken early strolls. Domon always thought it was revenge for all those times he had left before dawn without saying a word. After a few hours he went from worried to being in despair. His despair shortly turned into anger at not being able to do anything. 

He had already searched for her through Tokyo, and the police just reported that they couldn't do anything until she was missing past forty-eight hours. He could only deal with the situation as he had always done. Taking his anger out on everyone and everything. Suddenly he remembered that George DeSand had informed them of a trip to Tokyo on some errand a few days before. Without a second thought, Domon tied his unruly hair in his usual red bandana and headed out the door without so much as locking it.

Gundam fighter George DeSand sat, basking in the sun rays. He had been sent by Marie Louise's father to send an important document to a rich merchant in Tokyo. He had attempted to reach Domon Kasshu earlier in the morning, but to no avail. Suddenly, he heard shouting from his butler Raymond, and the all too familiar impatient voice of Domon Kasshu.

"This is urgent, you hear! Tell George it's about Rain."

George became alarmed. He put down his cup of tea quickly and walked at an alarmingly fast pace to meet Domon Kasshu at the door.

"I'm so sorry Master George, but he wouldn't let me announce--"

"It is all right Raymond." George interrupted dismissively with concern etched on his face.

Raymond exited hastily so, but not without giving a backward glance at the rude guest.

"Tell me, what has happen to mademoiselle Rain?"

Domon's angry face turned into one of worry.

"She's vanished; I haven't seen her all day. I awoke and thought she was just going on one of her early walks, but she hasn't come back."

"Have you contacted the police?"

George asked, more calmly this time.

"Those fools wouldn't a thing in time, George please, I need your help."

Something terrible was going on, Domon was not one to beg for assistance. George spotted the half-hidden butler in the edge of the door.

"Raymond, don't make haste. Prepare my gundam immediately. Mademoiselle Rain is in danger."

Domon only nodded in gratitude as they set out.

Rain took her luggage and set out of the train half asleep. She shook her head and regained control of her blurred vision. She stopped to look at the small television in the ground, being held possessively by a man. The reporters annoying mechanic like voice rang out loud and clear.

_It seems that Neo-Japan's mechanic has disappeared this morning...._

Rain did not get to hear the rest, for as she walked towards the stairs that would lead her to the surface; she found a gruff voice yelling at her. The stench of alcohol penetrated the distance between them.

"Hey, aint you that Neo-Japan fighter girlfriend?"

He had several other men crowd around her.

_Obviously these people are either trying to mug me or kidnap me. Why cant people just leave me alone?_

Kidnap attempts on Rain were not rare since the world had found out about her relationship with Domon. She had, for that reason, come prepare. She took out a can of pepper spray and sprayed merciless until she was sure that from then on, the men would have vision difficulty. Just in case she had missed a few she began to quicken her pace into a run.

A large figure towered her and she stopped abruptly.

"No, it cant be...."

**Author Note: **I've read way too many stories about Rain being kidnapped so I just decided not to take that path. No offense to the stories that take that course of action, in particular RedLion2's masterpiece; "Gundam Terror". Well, I hope you all like the continuation of the second chapter and thanks to all who reviewed. R/R

**GoldAngel2: **I emailed you about our collaboration but you never answered. Unfortunately, a few days from now I am going on vacation and our collaboration will have to be postponed. Sorry -;


End file.
